Love and Loss
by itsbriannaa
Summary: What happens when the group finds one of thier own in the middle of the jungle...dead?
1. Chapter 1: Abby's Journey

_Love and Loss_

_Warning-character death. Sorry if you like Abby._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Day 40**

17 days ago, the group had split into 2 groups...Jackson, Melissa, Eric and Abby had journied towards the west side of the island while Nathan, Daley, Lex and Taylor stayed back at camp.

They had finally returned. But Abby had gone off toward the east side of the island wothout telling anyone.

Abby packed all of her gear into Taylor's backpack, her camp knife, sewing kit, a torch and her clothes. She also packed some water and some fruit. She stood up and put Taylor's pack on her back and headed toward the jungle.

**Day 43**

"I've been out in the jungle for 3 days now and I'm already starting to run out of food."

Abby walked through the tall grass hoping that she wouldn't run into a snake or a wild boar. Finally she broke through the boarder of the tall grass. She looked around...more jungle.

**Day 47**

"A week out in the wilderness. It hasn't rained and I've only got half a bottle left. I've run out of fruit from camp and there's none out here."

Abby sat down on a rock. She felt weak and thirsty. She had scratches over face, legs and arms.

She stood up again and kept walking. She thought she heard something behind her she looked back but kept walking.

Then she looked foward again, but it was to late...she slipped down a cliff...then black...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sorry if you like Abby, but you'll understand why she dies...there are two reasons, _

_**1:** Because it brings two people together later on._

_**2:** Because she is really mean in the end of season 2, and I mean REALlY mean! Hehe...but there's a few good reason why she has to die._

_Anyway, do you like it so far??? Don't worry, there'll be couples introduced in later chapters! But for now, keep safe and keep reading (and writing)!_

_Love,_

_CorbinBleuRoxMySox_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbing Discovery

_Before you read the next chapter:_

_Reasons why Abby has to die_

_1: Because it brings two people together later on. _

_2: Because she is really mean in the end of season 2, and I mean REALLY mean!_

_Ok, here's the next chapter._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Previously in 'Love and Loss'..._

Abby spent 7 days in the jungle and we followed her journey, until...

Abby sat down on a rock. She felt weak and thirsty. She had scratches over face, legs and arms.

She stood up again and kept walking. She thought she heard something behind her she looked back but kept walking.

Then she looked foward again, but it was to late...she slipped down a cliff...then black...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Day 47-Sunset**

Melissa had realised something different about Jackson. While they had been venturing to the West side of the island, Jackson had changed.

And ever since they returned, he'd been spending more time with her. She liked it. He hadn't been spending as much time with Taylor. Even though he still talked to Taylor, he didn't spend all his time with her.

They were boiling water together. Jackson was boiling while she was filtering it.

By now, she was smiling. She looked up at him. About 2 seconds later he looked up at her as well. They smiled at eachother and then continued what they were doing.

Ever since Jackson and Mel had returned with Eric and Abby, he had felt something different between them. Before they left they weren't talking and hanging out as much because he was spending most of his time with Taylor...and he missed that, he missed hanging out with Mel. Now everything had seemed to change...he felt something...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He looked at her as she kept on working. After a while he looked out over the ocean, hoping to see a rescue boat.

Zip. Nudda. Nothing. Zilch.

There were so many words to describe 'no rescue boats or planes in sight'.

Mel looked up at Jackson and saw that he had a blank look on his face...she knew what that meant.

"You ok." she asked with a concerned look on her face.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, just dissapointed that we haven't seen or heard any signs of rescue." he looked her straight in the eye. He felt his stomach flip. Why did he feel this way every time he was around Mel?

She grinned a little and cocked her head. She rubbed his arm trying to hold back tears. She always got teary at the thought of never seeing her family again, "Don't worry, it'll be hear soon." she wiped away her tears. He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Day 42-Morning**

Nathan and Jackson were collecting fruit in the jungle.

"So...how long have you known Mel?" Jackson asked.

"Uh..." he thought for a second, then said, "all our lives. My earliest memory with her is preschool, playing in the sandpit together." he smiled at the thought.

"Wow..."

"Why did you ask?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Jackson shrugged.

There was a slight pause between them as Nathan studied Jackson's expression. He'd seen him with Mel yesterday and he could tell that Jackson liked her...more than a friend.

Then he continued picking bananas from the tree he standing next to.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Melissa was walking through the jungle collecting firewood.

She was smiling to herself. She didn't know why.

She was so caught up daydreaming that she tripped over something. She fell on to the ground dropping all the wood she'd collected so far.

She sat up and brushed all of the dirt off of her. Finally, she turned around saw a sight no one would ever want to see. She gasped and staggered up to her feet.

It was Abby, and she had dry blood covering her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson was sitting by the fire opening coconuts when he heard something in the jungle. He looked up and saw Mel burst through the trees a little further up. She was crying.

He stood up and jogged over to her. Halfway ther she looked around and saw him. He rushed up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked worridly. He stared into her watering eyes.

"It's Abby." she weeped.

"What about Abby?"

"She's gone...forever..."

"What do you mean...'she gone forever'?"

She looked into his eyes and collected all her courage and then said, "She's...dead. I found her in the jungle. I checked for a pulse and checked to see if she was brething but there was nothing." she weeped even more.

Jackson had a blank look on his face. Inside he fell apart. He had never expected this to happen.

"Come here." he whispered. She put her hands over her face as he wrapped his arma around her and hugged her. She buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair.

Later on, Jackson walked around looking for everybody while Mel sat on the beach by herself.

He told everyone to meet him around the firepit at dinner so he could make an announcement.

Man, everyone's gonna breakdown tonight, Jackson thought as he walked up towards Mel.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At dinner, everyone gathered around the fire and ate some dinner. After about ten minutes, Jackson stood up. Everyone shut up and looked at him.

He cleared his throat and started, "Um...today, while I was cracking opened coconuts. Mel rushed out of the jungle...with bad news." he finished.

Everyone looked worried. Nathan stared at him with wide eyes. Daley looked around at everyone, then towards Jackson with wide eyes. Taylor and Eric were confused and Lex had a mouth full of chomped up banana, he stared at Jackson as well.

Mel looked around at everyone.

"It's kinda disturbing, so, it's gonna be hard to say." he looked around at Mel. He gave her a grin. She grinned back. Then he continued, "Mel found Abby today...dead." he finally finished what he was saying.

Daley felt like a bullet of shock had shot into her. She felt tears pour into her eyes. Nathan felt like he was gonna cry as well, he covered his face with his hands. Lex's mouth dropped open and banana fell out. Taylor looked like she was gonna pass out...then she fainted onto the ground. Eric's mouth dropped open as well, then he looked bak at taylor who was lying on the ground.

Jackson sat back down next to Mel and reached for her hand and started rubbing it. Silent tears ran down her face. He hugged her.

Daley looked next to her and saw Nathan. She could see his chest was shivering and the inside of his arms were wet where the tears were running down. She grinned through her tears and hugged her. he tooks her hands away from his face revealing his wet cheeks. He hugged her back. After little while he felt hots tears seep through his shirt and touch his skin.

Taylor had regained conciousness and was now hugging Eric. Lex sat next to Taylor, who had her arm around him. Lex wasn't crying but Daley could tell he was shattered, just like everyone else.

Jackson had his arm around Mel. She had her head resting on his shoulder, he rested his head on hers and stared at the fire.

It was a sad night...and Mel wished it would just end. She wished that they were home, either at the movies all together or down at the beach.

If they were home there couldv'e been a chance that her and Jackson would be together. But right now that wasn't possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Awww! That's sad! You can cry if you want...no one's looking._

_Till the next (amazing) chapter,_

_xoxo (xo if you review)_

_From CorbinBleuRoxMySox_


	3. Chapter 3: Survival

**Chapter 3-After Shock**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Melissa**

"We've been stuck on the island for 48 days now, and most of have given up hope. The only was who haven't are me, Jackson, Daley and Nathan.  
Yesterday, I found Abby in the jungle...dead...I was so startled. That night, Jackson made he announcement since he was the one I ran to first when I found Abby. Everyone's been pretty quiet. the only people talking with eachthoer are Nathan, Daley, Jackson and me. The rest are pretty much working on their own."

**Nathan**

"Mel found Abby dead in the jungle yesterday. When Jackson told us, everyone was crying except for Jackson and Mel. I guess Mel had already cried for half the day and I guess Jackson was trying to be strong for the group. By the end of the night, Daley and I were huddled up together, Taylor, Eric and Lex were hugging and Mel and Jackson were sitting together holding eachother. Come to think of it, ever since they returned from thier expedition, they've been acting different around echother. Hmm..."

**Daley**

"Abby's dead, everyones lost it...yeah...what a great way to start my video diary. Even though she caused a lot of grief, we were all stunned when Jackson came out with the announcement. By the end of the night everyone had been crying except for Jackson and Mel...even though I thought I saw a tear run down his cheek...but anyway...we all didn't expect anything serious to happen to us because of how well we'd been doing. But now...we're almost back at square one...where we started."

**Jackson**

"Man, it's been really rough. My life is so wack at the moment...first Abby is found dead, then I have to make the announcement and now...well,  
ever since Eric, Abby, Mel and me came back from our expedition, I've felt something different between us...mabey I like her the way she likes me...man...this stuff is really confusing...I gotta figure this out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson was sitting on the beach, just after he had made his video diary. He stared out over the water.

"Hey." a female voice said.

He turned and saw Mel, he smiled, "Hey, how are you feeling." he replied as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, a little better." she grinned.

"That's good."

"Was it hard teeling everyone else?"

"A little. I mean, it was hard but I had to tell them sometime."

"Yeah, you did well."

"Thanks."

There was an akward silence between them.

"Do you wanna come up for lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smiled again. She smiled back.

They stood up and walked up to the fire pit where Daley was cutting up mangos and handing out bananas as everyone sat down. Nathan sat down. As she passed him a banana, their fingers touched slightly. Nathan's spine shivered and Daley blushed as they smiled at eachother.

Earlier on in the day, Lex had suggested that Nathan and Jackson go pick up Abby and get her ready to be buried...it was a horrid job but it had to be done.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mel was leading Nathan and Jackson to the spot where she found Abby. Mel was shivering uncotrollably. Finaly she stopped in her tracks.

Nathan and Jackson walked up beside her and stopped. They followed her gaze. Just a few meters away, they could see Abby lying on the jungle floor. Jackson sighed, then he looked at Mel, who stood between himself and Nathan. She had a helpless look on her face, she turned to him. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Nathan looked over to Mel, then Jackson. Jackson looked back toward him. Then he took his hand off Mel's shoulder, then took a step toward Abby. Nathan followed. Mel watched Nathan and Jackson squat down beside Abby. They washed the blood off her forehead and inspected the cut. It went from her eyebrow, all the way to her hairline. They inspected the rest of her body. She had another cut near her hip that was about 7 centimeters long and half a centimeter wide, and it looked like she had a broken arm.

_Even if it wasn't a sudden death, she wouldn't be able to move and get food or water,_ Mel thought, _oh man._

"Oh man, she probably died a slow and painfull death." Mel said as she squatted down next to Jackson. He looked at her.

"Yeah, oh well. It's over and done now and there's nothing we can do." Jackson said.

Nathan sighed as he cleaned the blood off Abby's hip. Mel looked at Abby's beautiful face and sighed. She felt tears flowing into her eyes.

"Ok..." Jackson looked at Nathan. "You wanna roll her onto the blanket."

It wasn't much of a question but Nathan still answered, "Yeah." he reached into his backpack and pulled out a blanket. Mel stood up and took a step backward. Jackson and Nathan spread the blanket next to Abby. Then they walked around the other side of her and rolled her onto the blanket. Mel squatted down next to her and wrapped her up in the blanket.

They all stood up and looked at her.

"Here, you can carry this and I'll carry Abby." Nathan said to Jackson. Jackson nodded, took the pack and swung it onto his back.

Nathan stepped forward, bent down and pick Abby up. Then they headed back toward camp.

Mel walked at the back of the group. By now she had tears streaming down her face. Jackson looked back toward her and noticed she was crying. He stopped and let her catch up to him. She looked up from the forest floor to Jackson. He smiled. She smiled back and put his arm around her waist to comfort her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on, after Jackson, Nathan and Mel had come back with Abby, Nathan was sitting down the beach on his own. Daley was helping Lex put up another piece of bamboo onto the plane to make the antenna for the radio higher. She looked over towards Nathan for the 4th time since he came back. He'd been sitting there ever since he came back with Abby. She sighed.

"Hey, Lex. I think you've got this, I'm gonna go see Nathan." she said to Lex.

"Ok." he replied.

Daley hopped of the plane and started walking down the beach.

Nathan looked up and saw her. He gave her a small grin. She grinned back. She sat down beside him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just...scared...you know..." he replied.

"Me too...you know, last night when you cried...it showed you really cared." she said quietly.

"I felt...dumb."

"No, you weren't." she gently grabbed his hand. "Com on, let's go back to camp. Dinners almost ready."

Nathan looked over towards the sea and saw the sunset, then he looked back towards Daley, "Ok." he smiled.

Then they walked back to camp hand-in-hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ok, can you see relaitionships forming? Yeah, ya probably can, but you'll have to wait till later to actually see the two come together. Next chapter is gonna be called **'Abby's Funeral'**...so I guess you know what that will be about...duh!...Abby's funeral. Ok, I'll stop talking now and let you get on with writing your review...so click the little button that says 'GO', and make sure you add me to your Alert list caus I have some real good ideas comin soon! (Read my 'Coming Soon' section on my profile)_

_See Ya,_

_CorbinBleuRoxMySox_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: The Necklace

Man, it's been ages since I updated this story. My last chapter was signed CorbinBleuRoxMySox. Lol. But this chapter isn't called Abby's Funeral by the way….it's call The Necklace. Love and Loss 

**Chapter 4**

**-------------------------**

Abby had left everyone a letter. One for each of the, and one for all of them to read.

Melissa grabbed Abby's bag. She was curious to see if there were any clues to how she had fallen over the cliff. Inside her bag, she found her diary. Mel sat back and opened it up and 11 envelopes fell out of the back. Each one of them had someone's name written on the front.

Daley 

_Lex_

_Jackson_

_Nathan_

_Eric_

_Melissa_

_Taylor_

_Ian_

_Jory_

_Captain Russell_

and

Everyone 

Melissa stood up and looked around. Daley was setting up a tarp over some of the seating around the fire. Nathan was boiling water, Jackson was fishing, Lex was at the plane…while Taylor was sunbaking and Eric was lugging water.

"Guys!" she said loudly. "Come here."

After a few minutes every gathered round the fire and took a seat.

Mel was sitting back in her seat.

"I found these in Abby's notebook." She stood up and passed everyone their letters.

"Just don't open them yet, there's one addressed to us all." She held up one letter.

"You wanna read it?" Nathan asked.

Mel nodded.

As Mel opened the envelope, Jackson noticed something bulky in his envelope. He put it down on his lap and looked up as Mel started reading the letter.

Mel took a deep breath and started:

'_To everyone,_

_I left you these letters to find, incase anything happened to me. Obviously, if your reading this, something has happened to me.'_

Mel paused and sniffed. The she continued.

_'I really hope you guys get rescued someday. But I really believe we can't make civilisation on a deserted island. To tell you the truth, you guys have done really well. Please tell my parents what happened to me and please tell them I didn't regret going out to find civilisation. Please be safe and make it home._

_Love Abby,_

_Xoxo'_

Mel stared at the letter for a moment. Her tears stained the paper. She quickly put the letter away so she wouldn't wreak it with her tears.

"She never had a chance," Melissa whispered.

"She did a really good thing for us, we can't help it if she got hurt." Jackson spoke up.

Mel nodded. "We should all read our letters,"

Everyone nodded. Melissa wiped away her tears. Then she picked up her letter and walked down the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melissa sat in the hammock Lex had found in the plane. He and Jackson had hung it up between two strong trees down the beach.

She wrapped a blanket around herself. She looked at the letter in her hands, then she slowly opened it up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson sat alone by the fire. Everyone had gone to read their letter. He finally opened his up and read it.

_Jackson,_

_I know we had a rough time when You, Melissa, Eric and I went to find civilisation, but we really can't live on a deserted island. I still remember what you told me before I left after that. What you said about Melissa. In the envelope I put my necklace Melissa and Daley found in the plane. Give it to her when you think the time is right, and tell her. She needs to know. Her heart is breaking on the inside. It doesn't matter if you tell her tonight, later on the island, or when you get home. I hope everything goes well._

_Abby,_

_Xoxo_

Jackson smiled at the letter. Then he got up and grabbed his jacket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mel was still sitting in the hammock, now the sun was setting over the sea.

She had finished reading her letter a while ago. Suddenly, someone showed up beside her.

"Hey," Jackson said.

Mel smiled, "Hey,"

"Have you read your letter yet?" he asked as he sat in the hammock beside her.

"Yeah," Mel looked down at the paper in her hand, then she looked back up at him, "Have you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she told me a few things."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "And she gave me this." He showed her the necklace.

Melissa smiled, "Wow, she gave it to you…why?"

"Well, before she left the other day…I told her something I hadn't told anyone else."

"Yeah…you wanna tell me?"

Jackson smiled, "She gave me some advice about it, and she told me to give this necklace to a special person in my life."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah," then he reached over and hung the necklace around her neck.

Melissa looked down at it. The she looked back at Jackson, "Why me?" she smiled.

"Because," Jackson returned her smiled. "You're special to me…very special…and you deserve it."

"Really?"

Jackson nodded. Then he leaned down slowly and kissed her lightly.

Mel felt a bit shocked at his action but she kissed him back. Finally they both slowly broke away.

Mel smiled at Jackson, he returned it. "Did Abby tell you to do that?"

"No, she just told me to tell you how I feel about you…and I think I just did…"

Mel's smiled grew wider, then she pulled him in and kissed him again.

* * *

You think I should end it there? Or do 1 more chapter to wrap it up…I think so…the next chapter for Crash will be up soon : ) 

Rock on!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

Hey, sorry for the long wait again. I just wanted explain how I'm gonna write this chapter. It starts out with Nathan reading his letter, then it will continue with Daley reading part of her letter and so on, until I get to Eric's letter, and he while finish it off. If you have any trouble working it out, PM me. s_miles_ Now, here's the next and last chapter...

* * *

**Love and Loss**

**Epilogue**

Nathan's Letter

_Dear Nathan,_

_I want to thankyou for looking after me while I was unwell earlier on in our journey. And I want to say I'm sorry _

_any problems I caused when I came back for the second time, I didn't mean to caus so much trouble, I just guess I had a really rough time out in the jungle. But I can't blame that on you guys, so, again, I'm sorry._

_Nathan, I think you did helped keep us focused on keeping us alive._

Continuing (Daley's Letter)

_I hope that one day you guys do get rescued and go home, and when you do, I hope everything goes well. _

_Daley, I think you did a good job at leading everyone else._

(Taylor's Letter)

_Taylor, even though at first you were in denial, I know now that you have really changed. Also, thankyou for letting me wear some of your clothes._

(Lex' Letter)

_Lex, you did such a great job at keeping everyone in touch with the real world while we were stuck here._

(Eric's Letter)

_Eric, you're a great guy full stop. You kept everyone's spirit's up while we were stuck here, even though sometimes you were a little bit full on sometimes._

_In conclusion, I want to thank you all for everuthing you did for me._

_Love, Abby_

_xoxo_

---------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting down around the campfire. Nathan, Daley, Lex and Taylor chatting together and Melissa and Jackson chatting and laughing together. Eric had got up to get another drink. He walked back to the fire, and stood there for a moment. Everyone looked at him one by one.

"I just wanted to say that, Abby was really brave for going out there to try find civilisation. Although she didn't have much success." he smiled. Everyone smiled with him, "We can all imagine how hard it was out there for her, so I just wanted us to think about the others that are still out there now and about Abby." he raised his coconut cup. Everyone smiled again.

Nathan, Daley, Taylor and Lex all clicked their cups together. Then Lex raised his cup up towards Eric, he clicked his against Lex'. Melissa and Jackson clicked their cups together, then Jackson wrapped his around her tighter.

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you all liked this story, I don't think it's my best, but I enjoyed writing it. So, tell me what you thought.

Until my next story or chapter...

_Brianna xxx_


End file.
